When Worlds Collide
by ShadowofLuigi25
Summary: Mario and friends are invited to Peach's Castle for a party. Bowser hasn't been seen for months. In Sonic's world Sonic and friends face Eggman once more but to their surprise they are accidently sent to a different universe.
1. The Next Mario Party?

**When Worlds Collide**

**Chapter 1**

**Mushroom Kingdom**

It was just another boring day in the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario and Luigi were watching T.V. Nothing was on today. Bowser hadn't been seen for months. It seemed like Bowser was finally gone for good. There was nothing to do. The Mario Bros. had played golf, tennis, soccer, baseball, basketball, and any other sport you could think of. It seemed like they would be bored forever.

Back at Princess Peaches castle it was just as boring. The toads had nothing to do for the past few weeks or so. Peach had nothing to do as well. She had decided to invite all her friends to the castle for a party. She sent toads to go and invite them.

Sarrasland was usually always boring but today it seemed it was even more boring. "Why is it so boring today" said Daisy " It seems like the boredom will never end." "Princess there is someone here to see you," said a guard. A toad walked in the door. "Dear Princess Daisy, you are invited to a party at Princess Peach's castle."A party!" Said Daisy "Finally something to end the boredom."

At Yoshi Island Yoshi was asleep when a toad came by and woke him up. "Sorry to wake you Yoshi but I have an important message for you from Princess Peach. Dear Yoshi, you are invited to a party at Princess Peach's castle," Said the toad. "YOSHI!" yelled Yoshi.

Back at the Wario Bros. house Wario and Waluigi had been fighting over the remote when a toad came in there home. "EWWW! IT SMELLS LIKE GARLIC AND GAS IN HERE!" The toad said. The toad dropped the invitation and ran trying his hardest not to throw up. Wario and Waluigi read the letter and got ready to go.

Mario and Luigi were falling asleep watching T.V. When a toad knocked on there door. "Hi Mario Bros. I have a message for you from Princess Peach. Dear Mario Bros. you are invited to a party at Princess Peach's castle." said toad . "YAHOO! Finally something to do!" said Mario. "Let's a go" said Luigi.

**Sonic's World**

Eggman had succesfuly collected all seven chaos emeralds and was going to use them to power a huge laser that would destroy Sonic's world. Sonic and friends had finally caught up to him before he shot the laser. "There's no use Sonic. I will finally destroy this world and create my eggman empire on its ashes," said Eggman. "Not if I have anything to say about it Egghead," said Sonic. Sonic used his homing attack on the laser. "My laser, you destroyed....." Before Eggman could end his sentence the laser blew up and caused a huge explosion.

Sonic woke up from being knocked out in the huge explosion. But he woke up in a place he didn't know. "Were am I?"

I do not own Mario or Sonic they are owned by Nintendo and SEGA. What has happened to Sonic's friends? Keep on reading to find out. Sorry it is short this Is my first story so if it is bad tell me please.


	2. New Friends, Old Enemies

Chapter 2

A chaos emerald falls out of a portal and falls on Bowser's ! RAWRRRRRRR! "Who threw this dohicky at my head! Wait this is a jewel. What am I going to do with a stupid jewel?" Yelled Bowser. "What are you yelling at dad?" said Bowser Jr. "Someone just threw some sort of jewel at me." "Did you see who did it?" "No. It just came from absolutely no where." Bowser Jr. takes the jewel from his dad and then it started to glow brightly. "AHH. It's glowing. I don't think this is no ordinary jewel." said Bowser Jr. Bowser looks at it then gets an evil smile on his face. MUHHHHAHAAAA!

Meanwhile Mario and Luigi were walking to the castle while talking. "So what do you think happened to Bowser, Mario?" "I don't know but where ever he is he is planing something evil foresure." "Do you think maybe he has finally quit being a villlian?" "Really? Bowser? Do you really think he has any possibility of turning over a new leaf?" "Yeah it was a pretty stupid question" Before they could say anything else they notice something blue laying in the grass. "What is that, Mario?" "I don't know, but let's go check it out." When they reach it they notice it's alive. "What happened to everybody? What happened to Eggman? Am I alive?" said Sonic. "Hello, are you OK?" said Luigi. "Who are you guys? Where am I?" "My name is Luigi and this is my older brother Mario and you are at the Mushroom Kingdom." "Mushroom Kingdom!?! But what happened to everybody else? All I remember was Eggman's laser blowing up and me waking up here?" "Who is Eggman and what laser?" said Mario. "Sorry but I got go find my friends." said Sonic and he ran off. "Wait we can help you find them." Said Luigi but he had already left."How is he so fast?" said Mario. "I don't know but I hope his friends are alright." said Luigi.

Daisy was walking to Peach's when she notice something under a tree. WAAAAAA! "Hey what is the matter?" said Daisy "I am lost and don't know where I am!" said a rabbit with a chao. "It's alright I'll help you. My name is Dasiy who are you?" "My name is Cream and this is my chao Chesse" "Chao Chao" said Chesse "Well don't worry Cream and Cheese I'll help you find your way. I'm actually going to a party would you like to come?"said Daisy "Would we!" "Then let's go then"

"Where the heck am I? And where is the Master Emerald? And for that matter where is Angel Island?!" Said Knuckles. "I have no idea where I am at. Wait What is that ?" A green figure was run towwards him. "What is that thing?" It was running so fast at him that he didn't have time to find out. He ran as fast as he could but in the end the green figure was faster "GET OFF ME YOU MUTANT HORSE!" Knuckles threw Yoshi off him. "Who the heck are you?" "Yoshi!" said Yoshi. "Yoshi huh? What kind of stupid name is that." "Yoshi!" said Yoshi. "Is that all you can say YOSHI. Are you stupid or something?" said Knuckles Yoshi was so mad that he swallowed Knuckles. "WAIT. DON'T EAT ME! YOU ARE NOT DUMB OK. YOUR SMART. SMART YOSHI. PLEASE LET ME GO!" Yoshi then put Knuckles in an egg. He then walked left Yoshi Island and went towards Peach's Castle.

"Are we there yet?" Said Waluigi "For the 100th time. NO! This is why your never included in Wario Ware games." said Wario "That one hurt." said Waluigi. "Wait what is that?" said Wario. Up ahead of them was something flying in the air. "It's a bird. No, it's a plane. No, it's...""Shut up already!" said Wario "It's getting closer to us." Suddenly the dark figure got close enough to be seen. "Is that a... bat!" said Waluigi "Yeah, but why does it have hands, feet, clothes and....""That is no ordinary bat!" said Waluigi "You got that right boys." Rouge landed flew right over their heads. "Who do you think you are!" said Wario "I'm Rouge the bat and I don't have time to talk to two guys that smell like garlic. I've got to figure out where the heck I'm at." Said Rouge "Wait a second. What do you mean where are you at? Your at the Mushroom Kingdom." But Rouge had already left to hear any of it.

Back at Peach's Castle Peach was worried her friends weren't coming. "You guys did all send there invitations right?" said Peach "Yes" said a Toad. "And they all said they were coming right?" said Peach "Yes" said another Toad. "I hope there all alright." said Peach. Then Suddenly a Toad barged in the door. "Princess! Someone is passed out in front of the castle!" said the Toad "Oh no!" The Toads lefted the person into the castle. "Oh my! She looks as if she has been through a huge explosion." said Peach. Then the pink hedgehog woke up. "Wher-Where am I?" said Amy "Your in the Mushroom Kingdom. Are you alright?" said Peach. "Yeah but all I remeber was the huge explosion then everything else is just a blur. Who are you?" said Amy. "My name is Peach. I am princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. And who are you?" said Peach. "My name is Amy Rose and I'm glad to meet you Peach." said Amy. "If you don't mind could you tell me what happened?" said Peach. "Sure" So Amy told Peach of everything. She told her of Eggman and his evil plans. She told her about her darling Sonic. She told her about Sonic destroying the laser and causing a huge explosion. And of her waking up here not sure what happened to her friends. "My that is an awful story. But don't worry me and my friends will help you find your friends." said Peach "Toads he party will have to wait we have to help Amy." "Well I don't want to ruin your plans for your party." said Amy. "It's alright this is way more important then a party."

"Oh my acking head." said Eggman "Wait. The explosion of the laser most have caused chaos control. In which case could have sent me to an alternet universe. But the question is what universe." Suddenly a shadow appeared behind him. "Who is there? Show yourself!" said Eggman. "Oh no. Not you did you do with Sonic?" said Tails. "I have done nothing to that stupid hedgehog, but what he did to my laser is the destroyed me laser and caused it to explode and transfer us to this universe." said Eggman. "Don't blame it all on Sonic, Eggman. You created the laser in the first place." said Tails "It doesn't really matter. The fact is that we are stuck in another universe." said Eggman "I'm going to find out where Sonic is. He had to come here too." said Tails. "I will take over this world and create my Eggman Empire once and for all." said Eggman Tails runs off and quietly says "Not if Sonic has anything to say about it."

Authors Note:

Sorry it took a while but I've been sick. At least it is a little longer. I am going to add more charcters so this isn't all the charcters. Who might these characters be. will Sonic and Friends reunite and go home. Keep reading to find out. I don't own Mario or Sonic Characters they are owned by Nintendo and SEGA.


	3. An Evil Plan Begins

Note: Sorry it's been so long but i have been busy with a lot of things but here is the 3rd chapter. I do not own Mario or Sonic Characters they are owned by Nintendo and Sega.

An Evil Plan Begins

"LET ME GO! AND WHERE THE HECK AM I? IT FELLS LIKE I AM IN AN EGG!" said Knuckles. Yoshi was just getting to the courtyard of the castle. "Look it's Yoshi." said Peach." He is a friend of mine." "He looks kinda weird." said Amy. "He is a dinosuar from Yoshi Island. He is really nice though." said Peach. Yoshi walks into the castle with an egg following behind him. "Hi Yoshi. I'd like you to meet my new friend Amy Rose." said Peach. Yoshi walks up to Amy and licks her face. "UGH! Gee thanks." said Amy. Peach started to laugh. "AMY IS THAT YOU!?!" said Knuckles. "Who said that?" said Amy. "KNUCKLES! NOW GET ME OUT OF THIS THING!" said Knuckles. "I don't know Knuckles I kind like you better in that egg." said Amy. "WHAT!?!" said Knuckles. "Don't worry I'll get you out." said Amy. She got out her hammer and broke the egg. "Finally. Now you're going to get it for swallowing me!" said Knuckles threatning Yoshi. "Oh no you don't." said Amy step in front of Knuckles. "Why would you want to harm a harmless little dinosuar?" said Amy. "That harmless little dinosuar swallowed me whole!" said Knuckles. "I'm surprised he didn't spit you back out." said Amy. "Why you little..." Peach stoped him mid-sentence. "Let's not fight.I promised Amy that we would find her friends. Are you one of them?" said Peach. "My name is Knuc...." "He's name is Knuckles the Enchidina. And sadly he is one of my friends." butted in Amy. "What is that suppose to mean?" said Knuckles. "Nothing. By the way where's your master emerald and have you seen Sonic." said Amy. "I lost the master emerald somewhere when we got sent to this world. And I haven't seen anybody sense we came to this world except for dinosuar breath over here." said Knuckles pointing to Yoshi. "I-I just hope he is alright." Said Amy trying to fight back tears. "Don't worry. We will find your friend Sonic. Mario, Luigi, and everybody will help us." said Peach. "Thank you." said Amy. "Yeah yeah yeah. Now let's stop the lovefest and get looking for Sonic and everybody." said Knuckles. " I think we better wait on Mario, Luigi, and Daisy to show up first. If anyone can help us it will be the Mario bros. and Daisy." said Peach.

"Where to start to look for that stupid hedgehog" said Eggman. "He could be anyw..." " me." said a koopa as he rushed by Eggman. "Watch where your going you stupid turtle. What's the rush anyway?" said Eggman. "I'm late to work. If I am not there soon Evil King Bowser will kill me." said the koopa. "Evil King? Where might this Evil King be?" said Eggman with sort of an evil laugh.

"I wonder just where I am exactly." said Tails. "Hey there are some people. They will know what this place is." said Tails. He walked up to the Wario Bros. "That Bat was..." "Hot!" said Waluigi. "No nemrod she seemed confused. Like she has never been here before." said Wario. "Hey!" said Tails. "Do either of you Know where exactly I am?" "AHH! A talking squirrel!" said Waluigi "I am not a squirrel. I am a fox." said Tails. "Whay do you have two tails?" said Waluigi. "Because. Well...because...because. Well I just do! Now do you know where I am or not!?!" "You are at the Mushroom Kingdom." said Wario. "Mushroom Kingdom? I have no idea what that is." said Tails "Aren't you from around here?" said Wario. "I'm From Mobius." said Tails. "How can you be from a whale?" said Waluigi. " That's _Moby Dick _idiot." said Wario. "That must be were that bat was from too." "Bat. Do you mean Rouge?" said Tails. "Yeah. That is what she called herself." said Wario. "If she's her everbody else must be here as well." said Tails. "Thanks a lot." said Tails getting ready to walk away. "Wait. What is your name?" asked Wario "My name is Miles Prower but everybody calls me Tails. Thanks again and goodbye." And Tails ran off in search of Sonic.

"Hmm. A bit much for an evil castle." said Eggman in front of Bowser's Castle. "I've got to get a little help if I want my plan to succeed." He starts to walk towards the door but koopas walk in front of him. "Hault! No one my enter the great Bowser's Castle without permission by Bowser himself." said a heavily armored koopa. "Tell your almighty master that I have a propisition for him he will not want to miss." said Eggman. A koopa left and talked to Bowser and soon returned. "The great Bowser wants you to tell him of this great propisition." said the koopa. "HEHEHE!" laughed Eggman.

Daisy and Cream had just arrived to Peach's Castle. "Hello Princess Daisy" greeted Peach. "I woud like you to meet Amy Rose and Knuckles the Enchidina." "And I would like you to meet my new friends Cream the Rabbit and Chesse." said Daisy. "Amy!" shouted Cream. "Cream" cheered Amy. "I'm so glad you're ok Cream." said Amy. "Yeah. Thanks to Princess Daisy." said Cream. "She found Cream and I and took us her." "Have you seen Sonic, Cream?" asked Amy. "Sorry Amy. I haven't seen anybody after the huge explosion exept for you guys." said Cream. Amy looked a little dissapointed but happy that Cream was ok.

"So tell me this proposition you have Mr.." said Bowser "." said Eggman. "Robotnik? A bit of a weird name." Bowser said while playing with the chaos emerald. "That's a chaos emerald." said Eggman. "How do you know of the great gem of power?" asked Bowser. "I will tell you and help you use the chaos emerald if you help me with my plan." said Eggman. "I know how to use it. All you do is..you just..grab it and.." said Bowser "Need some help there?" said Eggman. "Fine. What is your plan?" said Bowser. Eggman whispered his plan to Bowser. "HHEHHEHHE! Bowser Jr!" said Bowser. "Yes, Dad." "Get your Mario costume and your Brothers and Sister. We got a job to do."

"Well we are almost there Luigi" said Mario. "Yeah!" said Luigi. "I just hope that that hedgehog is alright." said Mario. "What hedgehog?" said Tails coming towards the brothers. "Who are you?" said Luigi. "My name is Miles Prower but everybody calls me Tails. What hedgehog are you talking about?" "It was a blue hedgehog that was really fast and was looking for his friends that he had lost in some sort of explosion." said Luigi. "That's Sonic! He's OK!" said Tails. "You most be one of his friends." said Mario. "Yeah. Do you know where he went?" said Tails. "Yeah. He went running full blast towards north." said Luigi. "Thanks. Sonic here I come." said Tails starting to fly off. "Wait do you need any..." but Mario couldn't finish when he saw that the two tailed fox could fly. "That's amazing. Where do these guys come from." said Luigi. "I don't know. But we better get to the castle the princess must be worried." said Mario.

"Are we ready to take off." said Bowser. "Yes, king koopa." said a koopa. "Then let's go." said Bowser. "Wait we are not going to get anywhere with these battle ships. I mean its not like they can fl..." But before Eggman could finish the airships flew up in the sky towards peach's castle. "One thing doctor. If we go through with this I want to capture the princess as well." said Bowser "Whatever you want as long as I get rid of that hedgehog." said Eggman. And in a whisper, "And all the chaos emeralds."


	4. The Airship Armada Attack

The Airship Armada Attacks

"Theres the castle." said Wario. "Finally, it took us long enough." said Waluigi. "Well let's go inside." said Wario. Wario and Waluigi go in to the castle as they are greeted by Princess Peach. "Hello Wario and Waluigi. I would like for you guys to meet Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Chesse the Rabbit, and Knuckles the Enchidna." said Peach. "Oh great. More talking animals. Haven't we seen enough of them today. I mean first we see that bat. Then a squirrel with two tails." said Waluigi. "Bat! Rouge! I bet she has the Master Emerald! I'm getting tired of that batgirl." said Knuckles. "Emerald! What Emerald!?" said Wario. "Wait. Is that squirrel with two tails name Tails?" said Cream. "Yeah execept it wasn't a squirrel it was a fox." said Wario. "That must mean everybody is here even Sonic!" said Amy. "Princess! Princess! In the sky! It's the airships!" yelled a Toad. "No. Not the airships. Not now." said Peach. "What in the world is an airship?" said Knuckles. "It is a flying ship that Bowser and his minions ride." said Daisy. "They are getting closer Princess!" said the Toad. The airships rode closer to the castle. "Now my minions! Drop the anchors!" yelled Bowser. The airships dropped their anchors into the sides of the castle. "Now pull the castle out of the ground and into the sky!" yelled Bowser. "They have put the anchors of the ships into the sides of the castles and are trying to pull the entire castle into the sky." said the Toad. "Oh no!" said Peach "Quick we have to get into the basement we should be safe there!" said Peach. They hurried down to the basement. " This place is covered in water." said Amy "Yeah we have had a problem with that for some time." said Peach. But it was no use. The entire castle including the basement was lefted up into the sky. "Whoa!" yelled Knuckles and Wario as the fell and went into a wall and dissappeared. "Knuckles" yelled Cream. "Hold on to the walls everybody!" yelled Peach. The castle finally stopped shaking. "Oh no. What has happened to Knuckles and Wario?' said Peach. "Wait what is that sound." said a Toad. suddenly the basment door opened. And the shadow of a hedgehog and a plumber is all they could see.

"What has happened to the castle!?" yelled Luigi. "Look! The castle. Up in the sky." said Mario. Just at the same time on the opposite side of the castle grounds a fox had finally met up with his best friend. "Sonic! Finally." said Tails. "Tails! It's finally nice to see someone I know." said Sonic. "Sonic. when the laser blew up in Eggman's Lab we must have been blasted to this world. And so far the only people I have seen so far is You and I've heard that someone saw Rouge around here to." "You haven't heard or seen anything about Amy.. I mean everybody else being here and being okay?" said Sonic. "Sorry Sonic." said Tails. "Well we will have to go look for them aren't we?" said Sonic. "So let's go find them alread..." but Sonic stoped in aww at the sight of about 20 airships lefting a huge castle up in the sky. Then he saw a Human like figure that looked exactly like one of the plumbers he had just met earlier. It had jumped out of the castle with a pink hedgehog over his shoulder trying to hit him with a hammer. "AMY! That's that guy. He has Amy. He just helped me earlier. He must pay!" said Sonic. On the other side of the castle grounds the Mario Bros. chased the airships until they stopped as they saw the a hedgehog had took Princess Peach and was taking her away. "That that as that hedghog. He has tooking the Princess. And we tried to help him." said Mario. "We have to go save the princess Luigi!" "Don't we always?" said Luigi "No time for games Luigi this is serious. We have to fight that hedgehog and get the princess back." said Mario.

"Breaking News! Princess Peach Toadstool ruler over the Mushroom Kingdom has been kidnapped. An eyewitness says that airships pulled the castle out of the ground taking not only the Princess but also Princess Daisy, Wario,..." said a News Toad on Mona's TV. "WARIO!" said Mona. "I've got to go save him." said Mona. "...a pink hedgehog, and a red enchidina." continued the Toad. "KNUCKLEHEAD!" said Rouge as she watched a TV inside a electronics store. "Looks like I'm going to have to go save him. Wait what am I saying why would I go save him. If he wants saving he will have to find it himself. Although he did save my life at meteorherd...No I'm not getting drug into this he can save himself, but he may have the Master Emerald. Alright I'm going."

"Great job, son. You have done well Jr." said Bowser. "As have you Metal Sonic." said Eggman. "Our plan is going perfectly. It is now time for phase two." said Eggman. "Yes I have the princess as well as Daisy, Yoshi, and all of Toadstool's annoying Toads." said Bowser. "And I have Sonic's girlfriend as well as her rabbit friend." said Eggman. "Now for finding the other six emeralds and getting rid of that annoying hedgehog for good." said Eggman. "Oh and Bowser I have Created a Emerald tracker. It can us the power of the emerald we have now to find all the other emeralds. Right now it says there is one on a weird Island." Said Eggman. "Let me see. That is Yoshi Island. Alright everybody head towards Yoshi Island. said Bowser.

"I've lost sight of the ship Sonic." said Tails. "No. We can't let them get away with this Tails." said Sonic. "But is that the guy there with his brother?" said Tails. "Let's make him pay Tails." said Sonic. "Mario is that that hedgehog?" said Luigi. "Yeah it is. Let's go get him." said Mario. "Hey hedgehog where did you take the princess!" yelled Mario. "Where did I take the Princess? Where did you take Amy?" said Sonic. "We didn't take anybody you are the one who kidnapped the Princess." said Mario. "That is it I'm tired of your excuses. You are going to pay for what you did!" said Sonic. "Fine then but you will be the one to pay!" said Mario.

Editors Note: Next Chapter will make the dream match of every kid from the 16-bit era true when Sonic and Tails will face off against Mario and Luigi.


End file.
